


Aqueous Seduction

by Purple_Panic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lemon, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Panic/pseuds/Purple_Panic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Myth fic challenge. Adapted from the Greek myth of Hylas and the naiad Dryope. While on a mission, Kakashi and his team pass though unfamiliar territory. Although the forest is beautiful, there is something strange about the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aqueous Seduction

*Copied from my ff.net page*

This particular fic is based on a story from Greek Mythology and written for the Kaka/Saku Mythology Challenge! The original story is about Hylas of the Argonauts and Dryope the naiad or water nymph. Many versions of the original story can be found here:  
Keep in mind this is adaption and does not exactly resemble the original story.

Thanks to Lulu for betaing this fic for me!

Obligatory disclaimers: This story contains adult content. I do not own Naruto nor do I make money from writing this story.

XXXXX

Aqueous Seduction

The air was cool, fresh and crisp and sweet like an apple. Birds chirped overhead as sun filtered down through the impossibly green leaves of countless trees. Three men jumped through the branches swiftly and quietly, admiring the landscape surrounding them as best they could from the treetops. In a place so beautiful and serene, their ANBU uniforms and animal masks were out of place. It seemed like nothing bad could happen in such a peaceful forest.

"I had no idea Water Country even had places like this," the brown-haired man said, lifting his face to the warm rays that dappled his skin and the soft moss on the forest floor below. "All I've ever seen are the cold and dreary parts."

"I don't think we're even in Water any more," his tall and lanky companion replied, the sunlight glinting off messy, silver hair as he pushed off from another branch. "We crossed the border some time ago, but I'm unfamiliar with this territory."

The third man nodded, dark eyes taking in the scenery with awed appreciation from behind the red and white bear mask he wore. "I've been on a lot of missions with ROOT, and even those never had us traveling this far. I didn't think there were any shinobi villages past Kirigakure for us to be sent to."

While it was true their destination wasn't a shinobi village like they one they were from, they were still after a group of dangerous ninja. If the rumors were true, the little band of enemies could be as big a threat as Akatsuki if they did indeed possess the golden seal, the legendary charm that could bring the user infinite chakra and make him as powerful as one of the nine jinchuuriki. Konoha could not sit idly by and let the group amass power, for there was no telling what their intentions were. Their mission was to infiltrate their base as a three man cell and steal the seal by whatever means necessary. If all went well, they wouldn't be discovered until they were long gone with what they came for.

The base was located further East than any of the three men had ever been, and already they had seen a variety of plants and animals that they had never seen before. The terrain they traveled was strange and new, but also some of the most beautiful they had ever laid eyes on.

They had already traveled many miles by boat, navigating through the cluster of islands making up Water Country. Their vessel would return for them at a predetermined time, making it imperative that they stay on schedule. So far, everything seemed to be going to plan.

They had been traveling for two days already through what seemed to be the biggest forest any of them had ever seen, and according to the map the silver-haired team leader carried, it would be several more days before they emerged from the trees to find their target waiting on the other side.

"Hey, Kakashi," the brown-haired man spoke, the cat mask that covered his face muffling his voice slightly. "Do you want to keep traveling after dark or are we going to make camp?"

The team captain tilted his face to the leafy canopy above. The sun's warm rays were starting to turn gold and amber. Soon night would be upon them. Normally Kakashi Hatake would have no problem traveling at night, but given that they were in completely unfamiliar territory, he thought it might be best to wait until dawn before they continued moving.

"We'll make camp," he replied. "So keep your eyes open for a suitable spot, Yamato. Sai, if you see a food source anywhere like fruit trees or a stream with fish, let us know. We need to stretch our rations as far as possible."

Both men nodded as Kakashi's eyes drifted to a large spread of vibrantly red wildflowers on the forest floor. They were of a variety he had never seen back home. So often shinobi were forced to race across great distances, never really seeing what was all around them. He hoped that another mission would bring him back this way again someday. The forest was so beautiful that he wouldn't mind spending more time here.

XXXXX

Forty-five minutes later, they had found a place to settle in for the night. Yamato had spotted a small clearing and after a few minutes of scouting, they discovered the nearby lake. The three men agreed it was easily the loveliest place any of them had ever witnessed. As the sun set, the lake's clear water reflected the fiery hues of the sky. A piece of land cut into the large body of water, giving the lake a peculiar shape. Around the water's edge were crowded countless trees all in bloom with sweet smelling flowers in a delicate shade of pink. The petals were so bountiful that nearly all the leaves were obscured, and every time the breeze blew softly, petals showered down around them like pink snow, making for a view that was absolutely enchanting.

"Wow,"Yamato said simply as he surveyed the scene that looked like something out of a fairytale, pulling off his mask as the others did the same.

Sai pulled out his sketchbook and a bit of charcoal, but not even his skill as an artist could recreate the beauty he was seeing on paper.

Kakashi said nothing, but he secretly felt a strange pull towards this place, like he was being drawn to it. It wasn't just the natural beauty of the trees in bloom or the sunset reflected on the tranquil water's surface. It was something deeper, something he couldn't name that made him feel as if this were a place he belonged.

They stood in silence a moment longer, drinking in the scene as the yellows and reds in the sky slowly began to burn out. Twilight was creeping in with her own palette of purple and gray when Yamato finally broke the silence. "It will be dark soon. We should make camp while we have at least a little light."

Sai nodded, but Kakashi just continued to stare.

"Hello? Anybody home?" the brown-haired man asked, snapping his fingers in front of Kakashi's face. The action finally broke the Copy ninja out of his trance and Yamato chuckled. "We can't have our team leader spacing out on us," he teased.

"If you like the place so much, why don't you stay here, refill out canteens and get us some fish? I'll look around for another food source and Yamato can use his jutsu to make us a house," Sai said, snapping his sketchbook closed and replacing it in his pack.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and agreed to the tasks as the other two handed him their empty canteens before disappearing back into the woods, leaving the silver haired man alone by the waters edge.

With the other two gone, Kakashi crouched down and began to refill each canteen one by one as the clear water lapped at his sandaled feet. The place had been picturesque during sunset, but the approaching darkness gave the lake a strange ethereal beauty. Although he couldn't see the moon through the trees, he knew it would be full tonight, and in an hour or so, the tranquil water would be bathed in a silvery glow.

After screwing the cap onto the last canteen, Kakashi pulled down his mask and splashed water over his face. The cool liquid soothed his skin, washing away the dirt and sweat as he scrubbed his hands over his eyes, cheeks and jaw. He longed to bath his entire body in the in the refreshing waters, but knew this was not the time. He still had fish to catch and the others would be waiting for him.

He splashed water over his face one more time, but a strange sound had him instantly on guard, his hand creeping toward the kunai in his leg holster as he remained in a low crouch. He couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn he had heard the laughing of a young woman, but what in the world would a girl be doing in the middle of the forest? His eyes scanned the tree line at the lake's opposite end, but he saw nothing but thick foliage all around him.

Suddenly, a bit of movement caught his eye. At the water's edge where the peninsula of land met the water was a woman. Even in the waning light Kakashi could see she was breathtaking. At first, all he could see was her head, long, dark hair cascading into the water, but then she began to emerge, climbing gracefully out of the lake and onto the land. A second woman followed, this one with equally long hair of pale blond. The two talked to each other in voices too soft for Kakashi to hear what they were saying, but they laughed quietly and seemed to pay their spectator no mind.

It was strange enough to see two young and beautiful woman come out of a lake in the middle of the woods, but what had Kakashi even more astounded was the fact both of them were completely nude. Their pale skin caught the last of the light, allowing Kakashi to drink in the sight of their slender bodies. Though he was in plain sight, the women took no notice of him as the walked up the slight hill to sit under the blossoming tree at the top of the peninsula, talking and giggling the whole time. A moment later, a third woman appeared, her head emerging in the middle of the lake . Her hair was red, and the bridge of her nose was dusted with a sprinkling of freckles, making her an exotic beauty that drew Kakashi's eye. She called out to the other two in a language he did not understand and the three of them laughed together, a beautiful, silvery sound.

Kakashi could not believe what he was seeing. Could this be a trick of the light? A simple illusion? Even if it was, it didn't explain the fact that sound accompanied the vision before him. Perhaps he was asleep and already dreaming, but even as he entertained the thought, he knew it wasn't true. The cool water dripping from his face and fingertips assured him this was real.

Another girl appeared, and then another until half a dozen were in view, all laughing carelessly. Some swam about in the water and others lounged beneath the tree with the first two, all ignoring Kakashi's presence. They were all beautiful, each one more lovely than any woman he had previously seen. The Copy ninja had heard about such creatures, but had quickly dismissed them as myths. He had heard tales as a boy from his father of nymphs and naiads who lived in forests, guarding the trees and lakes in the distant countries he had traveled to. Kakashi had always thought they were mere fairytales his father had made up to entertain him, but now here was the proof that the stories he had heard so long ago were more than fiction.

He watched them laugh and frolic, transfixed by their beauty and soft, supple bodies. None of them took any notice of him until another girl arose from the water. Her luminous green eyes fixed on him immediately as she swarm towards him until the water became shallow enough for her to stand. Kakashi's mouth went dry at the sight before him. If the other women had been beautiful, than this one was ravishing. Her hair reached just to her shoulders and was the same pink hue as the flowers on the trees. He had never seen a girl with such exotic features. Her skin was porcelain and almost luminescent in the fading light. As she walked towards him, she revealed more and more of herself as she emerged from the water. Full breasts and shapely hips gave way to long legs, and he could see that like all the other naiads, her entire body from the neck down was completely hairless and smooth.

Her eyes never strayed from his, holding him prisoner as she advanced. Kakashi felt like a rabbit cornered by a fox, entrapped by her captivating gaze and subdued by her beauty. There was something wild and dangerous about her, and though she was lovely and appeared to be human, he knew he should be cautious, that he should run while he still could. Yet he remained rooted to the spot, only ankle deep in water and yet drowning in those bottomless green eyes.

Kakashi didn't even notice that the naiads around him were whispering to each other as they watched one of their own advance, smiling and giggling as if they knew what was going to happen.

The pink haired beauty drew closer and closer until Kakashi could have reached out and touched her, yet, he remained still, frozen in a low crouch as his eyes roved over her sensuous body. He watched a water droplet make the journey down her neck and over a hardened, pink nipple, sliding down her flat stomach to pool in her navel before running over her hip and down a creamy thigh into the water. She was perfection and he was under her spell, hypnotized by her ethereal beauty.

She slowly crouched down so they were eye to eye and he could feel her breath on his maskless skin. She smelt like sunshine and summer and Kakashi awaited her next move, half terrified, half eager as her fingers reached up to touch his cheek in a soft caress as she studied him intently. Her skin was cool and soft and the Copy nin found himself leaning into her touch. She was moving forward, those full, sensuous lips advancing on his, and Kakashi realized she meant to kiss him. His eyes drifted closed as he leaned in to meet her, but the spell was suddenly broken when another voice slashed through the silence.

"Hey Kakashi, what's taking you so long?"

His eyes snapped open at the sound of Yamato's voice. The pink haired beauty that had been in front of him was nowhere to be seen. In fact, the entire lake was deserted and there was no trace of the women he had witnessed. He wasn't sure where they had gone to so quickly since the water's surface was as smooth as glass. Kakashi wondered if perhaps he had imagined the whole thing, yet he could still feel the cool touch of her hand.

Trying to remain passive so Yamato wouldn't be suspicious, Kakashi calmly pulled his mask back up before turning around. "I've been looking for fish but I don't think there's any big enough to be worthwhile," he lied.

"That's fine," his teammate shrugged as he walked up beside him. "Sai caught a couple of rabbits and there's a bush with some wild berries growing on the other side of the clearing. We'll have plenty to eat."

Kakashi nodded and handed him his recently refilled canteen as the last of the daylight waned. Confused and a little afraid for his own sanity, he was both giddy and frightened by what he had seen, or at least what he believed he had seen. In the darkness, the Copy nin followed Yamato back to their camp, wondering all the while if the woman had been his imagination, or if something beautiful and mysterious truly lived in the lake.

XXXXX

It hadn't taken long to eat once they had finished roasting the rabbits over the fire. The three man party had discussed plans for tomorrow's trip and agreed that heading out at dawn's first light would be best. With another day of hard traveling ahead of them, they decided to sleep early, getting rest while they could.

The shelter Yamato had provided for them was a large two story building that filled the whole clearing. It would be harder for animals and enemies to make their way to the second floor, especially with the seals they had placed on the one window and door. They unrolled their sleeping mats in the large room and soon they were all asleep, even Kakashi whose mind was still turning the events at the lake over and over, wondering if any of it was real.

His normally dreamless sleep was filled with visions of the pink haired nymph. She was so vivid in his mind. He dreamed he was asleep in his bed and that she came to see him, intent on getting the kiss she had nearly claimed before. She crept into his room without making a sound and Kakashi was waiting for her, watching the way she moved toward him with sensual grace. Water droplets clung to her milky skin, cutting wet trails down her naked body as she advanced. She climbed onto the bed and hovered over him, looking as radiant in his room as she had in the twilight when he had first seen her. He could feel the moisture on her skin soak through the thin sheet that separated his body from hers and he longed to remove the barrier so that he could feel her pressed against him.

Her eyes were fixed upon him, twin pools of bottomless green that burned with an intensity unlike any he had ever seen. Something told him this woman was dangerous, that she could tear him apart any moment despite all his strength and speed as one of Konoha's most elite shinobi. Kakashi was a finely honed weapon, but this beautiful creature was as wild as any wolf or tiger. He knew he should be careful around her, but heat burning in her eyes made him want to throw caution to the wind.

She straddled his hips, her hands bracing her weight on either side of his head as she caged him in, making escape impossible. For a moment, Kakashi forgot how to breath as she leaned forward, enveloping him in the scent of clean, cool water and those fragrant pink blossoms he had seen around the lake. He was helpless now, wholly submitted as she brought her face closer and closer, her lips hovering over his for a short moment before she pressed them to his, claiming his mouth in a possessive and hungry kiss.

XXXXX

Kakashi awoke with a start, bolting upright to find himself drenched in a cold sweat, but feeling hot and breathless. Sai and Yamato still slept on peacefully as the Copy nin shook his head, dispelling disorientation as he regained his senses. He was not in his room back home but in Yamato's handcrafted house in the middle of a forest he had never been to before. The woman he had thought he had seen in the forest had invaded his dreams, doing funny things to his body and mind as he realized he still ached for her touch. He suppressed a scoff at the thought. The magical moment he had had at the twilit lake seemed a hundred years removed from the moonlit glow of the present. It was easy to brush off the whole thing as a figment of his imagination caused by nerves and exhaustion after traveling all day.

He was just about to roll over and go back to sleep when something on the floor caught his eye. It was a small puddle of water, gleaming silver as it reflected the moonlight. Kakashi would have dismissed it if he hadn't seen several more puddles leading from his bedroll to the window they had so carefully sealed. But what really alarmed the Copy nin was that the puddles of water were shaped like feet. Someone had gotten into the room without disturbing the seal that should have made such a feat impossible, and that person had been hovering over Kakashi as he slept. Looking for other things out of place, he realized that what he thought to have been night sweats was only on the front of his body, his back being completely dry. Images from his dream flashed through his mind: the naiad in all her naked beauty, dripping water as she walked and the way she had pressed her damp body to his chest in the dream. Now, upon awaking, Kakashi found the front of his ANBU uniform damp. As much as rationality and reason argued against it, he began to wonder if his dream had been more than mere fantasy.

Kakashi stared at the footprints for a long time as he tried to wrap his brain around what he was seeing. The seal was still intact and yet someone had gotten in without waking the three elite ninja in the room. He stood silently and walked to the window and dispelled the jutsu on the paper tag before peeling it away. He opened the window without making a sound and looked out, searching for some clue as to how their visitor had gotten in. He found none.

It was a long way down to the ground, but was an easy jump for someone like Kakashi. He wouldn't have thought a non-shinobi could survive with fall without sustaining injury, but he supposed he really had no idea what the pink haired woman capable of.

His feet seemed to move on his own as he climbed onto the windowsill and jumped to the ground, landing effortlessly in a low crouch. He began walking, and even though Kakashi hadn't made the conscious decision to leave their camp, it appeared his feet had a destination in mind. It was like an invisible force was pulling him, beckoning him, and he found himself unable to resist.

A short walk had him emerging from the trees to once again stand at the lake. The still water looked like liquid silver in the moonlight, and the pink flowers on the trees were now painted lavender. The scene was breathtakingly beautiful, peaceful and serene, but Kakashi hardly paid it any attention at all. His eyes were fixed on the woman standing waist high in the water, waiting for him.

He wasn't sure how she'd done it, but she had called him here and he hadn't had the will to resist. His lips tingled and he wondered if perhaps she had ensnared him when she had kissed him in his sleep. He had seen jutsu capable of doing the impossible, but this was something that even Kakashi didn't understand. He walked towards her, the knowledge that he should check for traps and danger abandoned as he made his way to the water. He was drawn to her, like a moth to flame and he supposed he should have been terrified, but all he could think about was claiming another kiss from those sensuous lips, of finally getting to touch that perfect body.

He entered the water, ignoring the fact that he was getting his shoes and pants soaked. She watched him advance, a soft smile on her lips and green fire burning in her eyes. Her creamy skin glowed in the moonlight, making her look even more ethereal. She was like an unattainable goddess, and yet here she was waiting for him.

When he drew close enough, she reached out, gently tugging his mask down before looping slender arms around his neck and pressing her lithe body to his. Kakashi let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding as he felt womanly curves press against him. He only had a moment to look into her angelic face before she was pulling him down into a kiss, her lips immediately parting for him and inviting his tongue to enter her mouth.

Kakashi groaned at her taste, his arms encircling her waist as heat suddenly flared low in his stomach. She tasted fresh and sweet, like the morning after the rain, and he was immediately lost to the kiss as she filled his senses.

He knew it was crazy. He was kissing a woman he had only just met, who hadn't even spoken a word to him, in the middle of a lake while on a mission. She was dangerous, a mythical creature, something that had been rumored to not even exist, and yet he could feel her cool skin against his fingertips and hear the soft, breathy sounds she made as their tongues stroked against each other.

Her fingers tangled in his silvery hair, pulling him towards her as their kiss intensified. She was plundering his mouth, making him dizzy until nothing in the world existed but the two of them. What had started gentle was turning raw and feverish, and Kakashi could sense the dangerous power of this woman lurking just below the surface, threatening to break free, and while he knew it would be a good idea to run, he had no intention of escaping from her arms.

Her hands left his hair to trail down his shoulders and tug at the offending material of his ANBU uniform. It was clear she wanted him as naked as she, and though Kakashi had better sense than to let a strange woman undress him in the middle of a large body of water, he seemed to be prone to recklessness when around this pink haired goddess. They broke apart just long enough to let Kakashi pull the armored shell over his head, followed by the slinky black tank top with attached mask. She tugged away the arm guards and elbow length gloves, tossing them into the water where they sank beneath the surface. The Copy ninja distantly wondered how the hell he was going to get dressed again, but then she was pressed against him again, skin to skin, and the erotic sensation of her full breasts and tight nipples dragging over his sculpted chest drove the thought from his mind.

Their mouths found each other once more while Kakashi's hands slipped between them to cup the mounds he had been aching to touch. Even though she didn't speak the same language, the arch of her back and heady moan were universal communications understood everywhere. The soft globes weren't especially large, but were round and pert and filled his palms nicely. He squeezed and massaged, loving the feel of the tender flesh, but loving her wanton reactions even more. Her body was wonderfully responsive and he devouring her every moan with a hungry kiss.

Her thigh found its way between his, grinding up against the aching hardness at his groin. He groaned into her mouth at the delicious friction, wanting to rid himself of his pants as well but unwilling to release her sweet mouth from captivity. His hands wandered of their own accord, running over the curve of her hips to grip her ass and pull her hips closer to his own. She moaned in approval, bucking her pelvis against his and increasing the contact of their bodies. Even with the cool water reaching to their waists, he could feel the heat emanating from her sex. He longed to dip his fingers inside and see if she had grown as wet as the waters she lived in, but he was hesitant to let go of the toned cheeks he currently grasped, kneading the tight flesh and feasting on her resulting moans.

A voice calling out his name shattered the moment. He immediately recognized it as Sai's and broke the kiss, panting heatedly against her cheek a moment before pulling away to look into lust glazed emeralds.

She was so damn alluring, and more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen. Her naked body was calling to him, primed for the most base of human activities, and yet he knew he couldn't be caught here like this by his team. He would have a hard enough time explaining where half his clothes had gone, and though it killed him to leave her, he had to remember that he was on a mission.

"I have to go," he breathed as he reluctantly released her from his arms. He didn't expect her to understand him, although he wished he could explain. As he turned to walk towards shore, her hand caught his wrist in a grasp Kakashi found surprisingly strong for such a slender woman.

"Stay."

Kakashi looked at her wide eyes. His ears had heard that same mysterious language that was melodic and beautiful and flowed like running water, but in his head, he had understood. Somehow, he could now comprehend the language of the naiads and he wondered fearfully what else this exotic woman had done to him.

"I can't," he replied with both regret and urgency as he heard Sai call his name again from the trees just across the clearing. "I'm the leader of my team and we have a job to do. I have to go back to them."

"Stay with me," she repeated, her voice breathy and low and still laced with desire. Kakashi wondered if she couldn't understand what he said or simply didn't care about his current responsibilities. Either way, he supposed it made no difference.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said, easily twisting his wrist out of her grip and turning with a splash to make his way back to the shore. He had only taken a couple of steps when he felt her pressed behind him, those perfect breasts molded to his back and her arms wrapping around his waist, rendering him immobile.

"You're mine," she breathed against his ear before summoning incredible strength to drag him underwater. Kakashi let out a cry of surprise as he struggled, but found himself unable to break away. His arms were pressed to his sides, making it impossible to use jutsu. He watched the surface grow farther away as he was dragged down into the darkness. He hadn't guessed the lake to be this deep, but it appeared everything in this forest was deceiving. He struggled and thrashed as the water filled his lungs, and yet her iron grip remained firm with a strength that rivaled his own.

His strength waned as the darkness closed in. Kakashi realized he was drowning but could do nothing to stop it. It was ironic that he had fought countless battles with some of the world's strongest opponents and yet he would meet his demise at the hands of a beautiful mythological creature. The last thing he remembered before succumbing to the blackness was her soft lips descending on his in a final kiss.

XXXXX

Sai had awoken to find Kakashi's bedroll empty and the window open. At first, he wondered if his team leader had simply had to relieve himself outside, but it seemed strange that he would jump through the window when there was perfectly functional door.

The dark haired man crept out the way Kakashi had gone, unable to ignore the feeling in his gut that something wasn't right. When he found no trace of his superior in the clearing, he headed for the lake. He remembered the way Kakashi had looked at the small body of water when they had first discovered it. It was as if he were inexplicably drawn to it, and Sai reckoned it was the most logical place to start looking. He called the Copy nin's name as he crossed the clearing, but received no reply. It wasn't until the lake lay just beyond the last row of trees that he heard what sounded like a yell from the very man he was looking for.

Sai burst through the trees, kunai drawn and ready, but there was no sign of his silver haired team captain. The moonlight cast an eerie glow on the beautiful lake, but it wasn't just the atmosphere that was making the artist uneasy. The night air was unnaturally still. There wasn't the slightest chirp of a cricket or the rustling of leaves in the wind. The only motion was a series of ripples emanating from the center of the lake. He could have sworn he heard Kakashi cry out, and yet their wasn't the slightest sign of a battle.

With mounting alarm, Sai called Kakashi's name again and again, but the only sound that greeted him was his own echo Not knowing what else to do, he returned to camp to wake Yamato while praying that this was all just an overreaction.

XXXXX

When Kakashi awoke, he was aware of several things. First of all, he was flat on his back staring up at rays of moonlight as they filtered through water. The second was that he was in fact underwater and pinned to the bottom of the lake and yet somehow was able to breathe. Thirdly, the thing pinning him down was none other than the lovely woman that had dragged him to the depths and stripped him naked somewhere along the way.

She was straddling his hips, her knees planted in the sand on either side of him while her hands kept his wrists secured on either side of his head. She gazed at him hungrily as the rays of moonlight from above illuminated her, making her look like a heavenly creature, but it was clear her intentions were anything but pure.

Kakashi wanted to ask her how he wasn't dead, how he was breathing even as his lungs were filled with water, but it appeared that while his lungs worked underwater, his vocal cords did not. He could only make the softest of sounds as she began to rock her hips against him, his strangled groans and feeble protests dissipating quickly into the water that surrounded him.

Her naked sex ground against him and Kakashi wasn't able to tell if the slick friction was from the watery environment or from the woman atop him. He knew he had to get away, that the creature holding him down was more dangerous than most of his opponents on S-ranked missions. She had done something to him, something possibly irreversible, and he had to get help from his team before she killed him. Yet, even as his panicked mind screamed these thoughts, his body wanted nothing more than to give in to the woman so easily dominating him. Her lithe form felt so good sliding against him and his manhood was responding to her every touch, growing hard despite the slight chill of the water. When she leaned down to kiss him, his eyes drifted closed against his will as pleasure thrummed through his body. He felt lightheaded as if he had just received a rush of oxygen and wondered if the secret to his ability to breathe lay in her kiss. The thought slid over the surface of his brain and then disappeared, coherent ideas too slippery to grasp while her mouth and body worked over him.

As soon as he was hard, she broke the kiss and lifted her hips, centering them over his own in her eagerness to fill herself up with his length. Kakashi could only watch as she sank down upon him, his lips parting in a silent cry as the cool wetness of the water was replaced with tight heat. Still keeping his hands pinned, she began to bounce up and down effortlessly, made buoyant by the water surrounding them. Her pink hair swirled around her lovely face like a halo, her features contorting in pleasure as she rode him at a torturously slow pace. Kakashi groaned as her womanhood constricted around him, pulsing and rippling with every downward thrust.

He no longer wanted to resist, no longer wanted to get back to the people that were depending on him, mission be damned. All he could think about was the exquisite feeling of her slick sex surrounding him and the sight of her perfect body as she undulated atop him. Her pert breasts swayed with her every motion, nipples distended and alluring but out of reach as she continued to keep him restrained. He could see the taut muscles of her stomach and thighs working as she moved up and down, unable to move faster do to the water's viscosity.

Never had Kakashi felt such pleasure while with a woman. It was unnatural the way his entire body was on fire for her, every fiber of his being an erogenous zone as she pumped her hips sensually. If he had had the ability to think, he might have wondered if such sensations meant she had done something to his nerve endings as well as his lungs, but he could do little more than writhe beneath her, arching his back and bucking his hips as he tried to drive himself deeper into her ever-tightening sex.

She dipped her head to kiss him again, the joining of their lips and tongues only intensifying the pleasure flowing through his veins. He groaned into her mouth, hands twitching as he longed to twine them in her silky pink tresses. Her tongue explored every corner of his mouth, moving aggressively as she took charge of the kiss. Kakashi's lust thrived as she dominated him, her hips relentless in their driving rhythm. She was so damn hot and slick, but above all, tight. Her core gripped him, massaging his shaft as she slid up and down. He raised his hips to meet every thrust, their bodies moving in a slow and sensuous dance through the water.

She released his captured lips only to throw back her head, spine curving in a beautiful arch as she neared her peak. Kakashi couldn't suppress a whimper as her muscles contracted so tight that he was on the verge of pain, but the way she rode him still drove him on towards release. He watched her as if hypnotized as her steady rhythm fell apart, bouncing erratically as she finally succumbed to the pleasure she had been so desperately seeking. Her moans were the most beautiful sound he had ever heard as he watched her come undone, her perfect body convulsing atop him as her sex spasmed around his length. Kakashi had no choice but to follow her over the edge. He watched the silver light above him fraction into a thousand colors as his pleasure reached a crescendo. He wanted to call out her name in feverish ecstasy, but realized he had no idea what it was. His body twitched as his hot seed spurted inside her, filling her up until he was spent. The prismatic light above him became whole again, casting its silver hue down on the couple.

Kakashi's kidnapper slumped onto his chest, face nestled in the crook of his shoulder. The Copy nin could feel her soft lips pressing random kisses to his neck. The cool water flowed over and around them, soothing their burning skin while the soft sand beneath him cradled their naked bodies. Kakashi's eyes drifted closed in contentment, too relaxed to worry about what fate had in store for him next. The naiad shifted slightly, her supple body rubbing against skin that was still sensitive to her every caress. Her lips brushed over the shell of her ear, making Kakashi shiver pleasurably as she whispered words that should have terrified him, but didn't.

"You're mine. Forever."

There were a thousand things he should have done in that moment. He should have fought her off, summoned chakra to his muscles and pushed her away. He should have swam to the surface and told his team to move out immediately, but all he did was smile, letting his arms wrap around her naked form as she finally released his wrists.

"What's your name?" he said, his voice nearly a whisper, but loud enough for her to hear.

She lifted her head, green eyes still aglow with lust and heat.

"Sakura," she replied. "My name is Sakura."

XXXXX

Dawn had come hours ago and even with the daylight assisting them in their search, Sai and Yamato hadn't found a trace of Kakashi. The artist had awoken his second in command and explained the situation anxiously. They had begun looking immediately, but even after searching through the night and into the day, they weren't any closer to discovering his whereabouts.

Sai had conjured rats to search the land, fish for the lake, and birds for the air, but they had all returned empty handed, melting into small black puddles of ink after reporting to their creator. Yamato crafted a tall ladder with his jutsu, climbing above the tree tops to survey the forest below him, but all their efforts yielding nothing. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen and time was running out. If they wanted to remain on schedule for the mission, they would have to depart soon and carry on as a two man team, hoping their leader would somehow rendezvous with them later.

Yamato knew it was unlikely that Kakashi had merely wandered off or gotten sidetracked. He was an elite soldier and one of Konoha's best, and while he had some peculiar habits like reading pornographic material in public, he certainly wasn't the type to abandon his team or treat a mission lightly. The wood-summoning shinobi couldn't help the sense of dread that had settled over him like a heavy mist, clouding his mind with dark thoughts of what might have happened to Kakashi.

Both shinobi packed up their gear with heavy hearts, returning to the lake one more time in hopes that they might magically find their team leader there. However, all they saw was the tranquil surface of the lake surrounded by the beautiful pink blooms on the nearby trees. There was little else they could do but continue on their way, declaring Kakashi missing in action until he either returned to them or his remains were found.

Sai cast one last look over his shoulder, unable to shake the feeling that there was something strange about this place. It was too perfect, too beautiful, so much so that the splendid scene was almost eerie. He kept his thoughts to himself, dark eyes finally focusing on the path ahead. He could have sworn he felt like he was being watched, but attributed it to his mind playing tricks on him. If he had looked back one more time, he might have noticed the pink head of hair that surfaced in the middle of the lake. Only the crown of her head to the bridge of her nose was visible, but it was enough to reveal two eyes of the deepest green so crystalline and bright that it put the colors of the leaves to shame. She watched silently as the visitors to her home departed, disappearing beyond the trees.

XXXXX

In the end, their mission was a success despite it being carried out with only two people. The golden seal was returned safely to Konoha and neither shinobi sustained injury in the process. No trace of Kakashi was ever found, even when a large search party was dispatched weeks later to look for his body. Time went by and seasons changed. Kakashi's friends missed him terribly and lost a little more hope of ever seeing him again with every passing day. Five years to the day of Kakashi's disappearance, he was officially declared dead, a funeral held in his honor as his name was carved into the village's memorial stone.

The lake where the famed shinobi had disappeared continued to remain a beautiful place seldom visited by travelers, but the few that found their way there reported hearing strange sounds coming from the water. It was said that sometimes the sound of a man moaning could be heard, both during the day and in the middle of the night. Female travelers often blushed as they told the tale, shyly stating that it sounded like a man in the throes of passion, although no accompanying female voice was ever reported. While the source of the noise was never discovered, it is rumored that the lakes waters will swallow up any young man foolish enough to travel there alone, condemning him to either an instant death by drowning, or an eternity of endless sexual pleasure. Many have argued over which one awaits those beneath the deceptively serene waters, but those willing to find out for themselves are never heard from again.

Thanks be to Terpsichore, the muse of dancing and song! She puts a song in my heart and commands my feet to move with abandon and joy!


End file.
